Vico Rodriquez
The politician husband of Matta Rodriquez, mother of Ric Caldino and grandmother of Juan Caldino. Early Life Born in Colombia, Vico wanting to make a difference and ended up in the political universe. He ended up being a politician who is rather ambitious and politically minded. He ends up meeting and marrying Matta who came from a poor background and she was known to be even more driven than Vico. They begin to do climb the political ladder but soon because of unrest, move to the UK and the pair see their opportunity to become political powerful there. In London their son Ric was born.Wanting a family image they can capitalise with such facade, they use it to try and rise the ranks in politics. Ric became a Born-Again Christian from a young age while his parents are Catholic something that they tolerate. He ended up falling in love with Marianne who came from a tough background. However with her background and his political ambitious parents the baggage they take with them is great.The two ended up getting married and had a son together Juan, however she found Ric to be a weak character and her in-laws overbearing. Wanting out of the political scene she began to have an affair with an East London Ice Cream Seller. When this found out Vico and Matta are furious with her and Ric is heartbroken. Marianne is thinking of leaving them for the Ice Cream Seller guy but when he vanishes, she ends up seeing Ric really loving her and wanting her back. She asks for forgiveness and he accepts and the two become an item again wanting to raise their son. However Matta and Vico don't think the two are fit to be parents of Juan and also want him for their campaign efforts without the embarrassment of Marianne and Ric. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Marianne, Ric and Juan go hiding in the hairdressers as Matta and Vico want to take Juan away from their son Ric and daughter-in-law Marianne thinking they can raise him better and that as a result it will improve the family image as they are in politics. They find Wilma Timber who manages to tell the two where they are hiding. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez The pair try to find the hairdressers but keep going to random places which aren't hairdressers as neither of them know what to look for. They eventually go to the hairdressers where the three are hiding behind the counter and Vico in front of Daisy is demanding for them to him where his son, grandson and daughter-in-law are. #32 Tale of Lena Adam As Vico and Matta try to track them down, Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub, safe from their clutches. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 Matta and Vic and the couple come to Grasmere Valley in order.